Bella Uley
by SecondFemaleWerewolf
Summary: Bella is Sam's littel sister and Embry's twin. She is famous. Her mother is a witch, and she lives with her Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee while her brothers don't know she is there sister, She gets imprinted on and has to save/destroy the world. Which one
1. Chapter 1: Renee and Charlie

_Stephanie Meyers Owns Twilgiht! I only own the plot, Kira, and Molly. ALL SONGS ARE OWNED BY THE WRITERS AND SINGERS!_

**Preface**

Run. That was the only thing that flew through my head as I held tight to my twins. I ran and knew of one place to go. I stopped in fornt of my littel sister's house. I held tight to the babies. I went up and knocked on the door, knowing my sister would be home.

"Molly?" Kira asked when she opened the door. I looked into the deep brown eyes of Kira and nodded

"Kiki, I need you to take one of my son! Please." I told my sister

"Molly..." Kira warned

My name is Matilda Uley. My sister, Kira Call, and my brother Charles Swan, and I are witches. Niether Kira or Renee (Charles's wife) can't have children. I had a son, Samule Charles Uley, and twins, and I am dieing. All are half shifter. Isabella Matilda Marie Uley and Embry Joshua Ryan Uley. I knew that Kira wanted a son, while Charles wanted a daughter. I never told Josh about the kids. I knew they kill me. There the twins from the prophcy. 'When a witch and a shifter unite, they will have twins. These twins will either destroy or save our world. They will come into their powers the day they meet there soul mates. The girl, sweet as sugar, will symbolize Death and Love. Her brother, kind and simple, will symbolize War and Peace. Her mate symbolizes Chaos, even if hes as happy as a puppy, while his mate symbolizes happiness.'

I gave Embry to Kira and took Isabella to Chalres and Renee, who gladly took her in

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at the crowd. They were screaming 'ISA SWAN! ISA SWAN!' My name is Isabella 'Isa' Marie Swan. Well, its really Isabella 'Isa' Matilda Marie Uley-Swan. I'm 15 years old. My Mum died when I was born, leaving my older brother Sam (Who doesn't know i'm his sister) with our Dad (Who doesn't know i'm his daughter). She gave my twin brother Embry (Who is my best friend amd doesn't know were twins) to my Aunt Kira. I live with her brother, My Uncle Charles, and his wife, Aunt Renee. Aunt Renee adopted a littel girl named Matilda Swan, who is now 2. Everyone loves her.

"This one I call White Lier!" I yelled

Hey white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar

You better be careful what you do  
>I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes<br>If they ever found you out

You better be careful what you say  
>It never really added up anyway<br>I got friends in this town

Hey white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar

You said you went out to a bar  
>And walked some lady to her car<br>But your face has more to tell

'Cause my cousin saw you on the street  
>With a red head named Bernice<br>Turns out you don't lie too well

Hey white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar

Here's a bombshell just for you  
>Turns out I've been lying too<p>

Yeah, I'm a white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of my tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar'

"I gotta go guys! Have a great night!" I said and went back stage. I got onto the plane, signing autographs here and there. I got to La Push very quickly. I had my car and stuff shiped there earlier this week. We live in Rosevelt, Idaho.

You see, I'm a famous singer, yes, but I'm also a werewolf. The daughter of a werewolf and a witch. I haven't meet my soul mate, so I cant cast spells yet. I'm part of a prophcy, and I need my soul mate so I can save or destroy the world. I phased and ran. I have midngiht black fur, to show I symbolize Death, but i'm sticked with red, pink, and white, which are colors normally associated with Love, which I also symbolize.I went home to Uncle Charlie. I phased and got dressed, running into the house

"Uncle Charlie! Aunt Renee!" I called into the house. I heard Matilda crying. I ran upstairs and saw the worst sight in Molly's room. Molly in her bed crying her head off, and Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie on the floor. A letter was beside them. I picked it up and read

Dear Isabella,

What precious people. You were raised by these two, correct, Isabella? And your cousin! Such a sweet baby! She is beutiful and will be beutiful one day. Raise her to be strong and kind, I want her as my mate. Her name is Matilda, am I correct? She must have been named after your mother. Such a sweet woman, your mother was. To bad I had to kill her. You, your twin brother, and your mates WILL help me take over the world! No matter what! Unless you want to share the same fate as Mummy, Aunt Renee, and Uncle Charlie and make me raise my mate myself. And, I'll be back every 9 mounths to make sure you have a mate. Remeber your phrophcy. You will destroy or save the world, and your gunna help me destroy it.

Love

James

I grabbed Molly and took off. I was glad she knew about me. I phased and lifted her onto my back. She knew enough to hold on and I took off. I got close to the meadow I started walking. I stopped in the meadow and lied down, pulling a now sleeping Matilda off my back. I curled myslef around her and watched. Soon, I feel alseep and dreamt of me, Embry, Sam, Joshua, and a woman who looked enough like me to be my Mum. We were all together and a family, but a pale vampire ruined it.

I woke to voices in my head. A pack. "It can be dangerous! Seth, stop!"

"Sam, i'll wake it up." I felt something nudge me and I just looked up, still sleepy. I looked into the wolves eyes. Suddenly, he was the only thing holding me to earth. This sandy colored wolf was my eveything. My world and my mate. I growled to myself. I grabbed the back of Matilda's jeans and lifted her. I placed her on my back and looked at them

"Can you hear us?" The big black wolf asked in my head

"Uh, yep! Who are you?" I asked.

"Sam Uley." I barked with happyness, placing Molly on the ground again and leaping at my brother. I tackled him to the ground and barked happily again, "Who are you."

"You know me as Isa Marie Swan, but my real name is Isabella Matilda Marie Uley-Swan. I go by Bella." I thought.

"Uley?"

"Yep. I am Joshua Uley's daughter. Only daughter. I have a twin brother and your my older brother. I'll finish explaining when your whole pack is together." I thought. He got up and I followed him to his place/


	2. Chapter 2: Imprint

**Bella's POV**

At Sam's house, while we were waiting for his pack, I thought of all that happened. I got a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing a song, it came natural.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light  
>Kept me safe and sound at night<br>Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
>Had to drive me everywhere<br>You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
>Make a living, make a home<br>Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
>How you wonder who you'll be<br>Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
>Don't you worry, hold on tight<br>I promise you there will come a day  
>Butterfly fly away<p>

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
>Flap your wings now you can't stay<br>Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
>We've been waiting for this day<br>All along and knowing just what to do  
>Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away<p>

Butterfly fly away  
>Butterfly fly away"<p>

**(Butterfly Fly Away by Milly Cyrus) **I heard clapping from behind me. I just sang it, no music...

"Um, Hi!" I saw about 14 people there. I looked into the eyes of one, and my world surrounded him. He was the only thing that held me to earth. He was my everything. I just imprinted!

"That was beutiful! Who sings that? I've never heard it"

"OH MY GOD! ISA MARIE SWAN IS SITTING IN YOUR LIVING ROOM AND NONE OF YOU REALIZED IT!" One of the girls screamed. She came towards me and I smiled at her, standing up, holding Molly.

"Yes. That is my stage name. My real name is Isabella Matilda Marie Uley-Swan." I said

"Uley?" She asked. "I'm Kim."

"Yes. I am here to explain that. So, sit down." I waved everyone over and they all found somewhere to sit, with Kim on one side of me and Emily, who I meet earlier, on the other and Molly in my lap.

"As I said before, I am Isabella Matilda Marie Uley-Swan. My mother Matilda, a witch, married Joshua Uley, a werewolf. There first child was Sam. After Sam, Molly got pregent with twins. She knew she would never live through having them, and knew if she told Joshua he would make her get rid of them. She left and gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. She took the boy, who was older then the girl, and gave him to her sister Kira, and Kira never told him that she was really his Aunt. She gave the girl, me, to her brother, Charles Swan. Charlie raised me to know who I am. At age 12, I phased. At age 13, I became famous. I came home yeasturday to Renee and Charles adopted daughter, Molly,- I pointed to Molly- crying in her crib and Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie on the floor, dead, with a note. I read the note and left. I took Molly and I phased, placing her on my back and running off." I told them

"You have a twin brother? Really? Whats his name?" Kim asked.

"Embry Joshua Ryan Uley." I heard a gasp and a 'WHAT?' Coming from infront of me. Molly started crying and I knew she was hungry.

"Emily, can you feed Molly for me?" I asked her. She nodded and took her. I turned the guy what had spoken before Molly started crying.

"Embry?" I asked and he nodded. I jumped at him and hugged him. I then let him go and stepped back "Hello brother." I said, smiling. I felt someone take the letter out of my pocket and a couple growls.

"Yes, there is a prophcy surronding me and Embry and our imprints." I said, sitting down again. Emily came back with Molly holding a bottle.

"When a witch and a shifter unite, they will have twins. These twins will either destroy or save our world. They will come into their powers the day they meet there soul mates. The girl, sweet as sugar, will symbolize Death and Love. Her brother, kind and simple, will symbolize War and Peace. Her mate symbolizes Chaos while his mate symbolizes happiness." Embry said. I nodded. Good, Aunt Kira told him.

"Exactly!" I siad, and smiled at my brother


	3. Chapter 3: Ella SwanUley

**Bella's POV**

I titled the song I wrote 'Butterfly fly away'. I knew it was a good song. Sam started to introduce everyone. "So, as you know. I'm Sam and my wife Emily. Next to me is my Beta Jacob Black. Next to him is his imprint Nessie Cullen. **(A/N Carlisle and Esme adopted Nessie, named her Vanessa)** after him is Jared Mahan and his imprint Kimb Lee. Then Paul Levi, Quil Atera and his imprint, Claire Younge **(A/N Claire is 15 like Bella, Embry and Seth)**, Embry Call, Brady and Collin Locks, Seth and Leah Clearwater." I smiled at them.

"Bella, can you sing us a song?" Kim asked.

"Sure." I thought for a minute and started singing 'This Ones For The Girls' a song we just recorded **(A/N By Martha McBride)**

"This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
>High school canbe so rough, can be so mean<br>Hold onto, on to your innocence  
>Stand your ground when everyone's giving in<p>

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
>In a little apartment, just trying to get by<br>Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
>Wondering where you life is gonna go<p>

This one's for the girls  
>Who've ever had a broken heart<br>Who've wished upon a shooting star  
>You're beautiful the way you are<br>This one's for the girls  
>Who love without holding back<br>Who dream with everything they have  
>All around the world<br>This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
>Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth<br>Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
>Made you who you are today<p>

This one's for the girls  
>Who've ever had a broken heart<br>Who've wished upon a shooting star  
>You're beautiful the way you are<br>This one's for the girls  
>Who love without holding back<br>Who dream with everything they have  
>All around the world<br>This one's for the girls  
>Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)<br>From 1 to 99 

This one's for the girls  
>Who've ever had a broken heart<br>Who've wished upon a shooting star  
>You're beautiful the way you are<br>This one's for the girls  
>Who love without holding back<br>Who dream with everything they have  
>All around the world<br>This one's for the girls  
>Yeah, this one's for the girls"<p>

The girls were all looking at me in awe by the time I was finished. I looked into the eyes of my imprint. Seth.

"Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard,<br>you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.  
>Everything I need is right here by my side.<br>And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you.<p>

I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<p>

Just a small town boy and girl  
>livin' in a crazy world.<br>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
>And I don't try to hide my tears.<br>The secrets or my deepest fears.  
>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.<br>And you know everything about me.  
>You say that you can't live without me.<p>

I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<br>When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
>Only you can tell.<p>

That I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me<br>Who I wanna be  
>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<br>With you  
>Uh huh<br>Yeah"

**(I'm Only Me When I'm With You By Taylor Swift 3)**

"I smiled. That was the first song I ever wrote. I just felt like I should write a love song, so I did." I smiled. "I wrote 'Mama's Song' after." Some went to patrol and I sat and talked with my brother, I found out he plays basket ball, hasn't inprinted yet, but I have a feeling he will soon. Kim, Emily, Nessie, and I were about to go make supper when we heard a howl. I jumped up with the guys, who asked me to join the pack and I did. I left Molly here with the girls, and took off. As soon as I phased, I saw the most heart brecking thing ever. I almost let my one secret, the one I worked so hard to keep, slip. But I didn't.

Quil and Jared had found a vampire, it drained two hikers and were about to kill the baby when Jared stepped in. While the boys were chasing the leach, I phased back. I took one look at the child and grabbed her. She were mine. A couple mouths ago, I gave birth to a baby girl named Michella. I gave her to my best friend's parents, who were just killed. I had to tell them. I look Ella and ran back human. When I came through the door, Emily was holding Molly while Kim and Nessie sat there looking nervous.

"Bella, whos baby is this?" Kim asked.

"Guys, meet Michella Uley-Swan." I explained to them about what happened, and handed Ella to Kim. I took off and phased, again.

_Did you get him?_- I asked them

_Seth killed the blonde male, but the red haired female got away. _- Sam said. I showed them what happened on my end, and they all gasped in there minds. Started talking about my child.

_Stop! _- I demanded and they did. I didn't give it a second though. I just went home to my 10 mounth old daughter. I smiled and remebered the song I wrote when she was born.

**(In my daughters eyes by Martha McBride.)**

"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>In my daughter's eyes<p>

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
>Darkness turns to light and the<br>world is at peace  
>This miracle God gave to me<br>gives me strength when I am weak  
>I find reason to believe<br>In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
>around my finger<br>It puts a smile in my heart  
>Everything becomes a little clearer<br>I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
>has had enough<br>It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
>I've seen the light<br>It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
>A reflection of who I am and what will be<br>Though she'll grow and someday leave  
>Maybe raise a family<br>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
>she made me<br>For I'll be there  
>In my daughter's eyes" I sang softly. She giggled and I smiled. The pack had filed in now and I wanted to talk to Seth.<p>

"Seth, can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and I handed Ella to Nessie, kissing Ella's cheek. Me and Seth left and went into the forest, out of earshot of the guys.

"Seth," I siad at the same time he siad "Bella"

"I imprinted on you." We said together. I jumped on him and kissed him. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Pack

**Seth's POV**

I reacted instintly to Bella's kiss. I kissed her back, and growled lowly when she pulled away. She laughed and I looked her over. She was beautiful with her long, straight black hair and big, beutiful green eyes. I never thought I would be so lucky to have an imprint like her. She was perfect. The whole moment was ruined by her cell phone as she fished a BlackBerry out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked

"Isabella Matilda Marie Swan-Uley, I went by that big house of yourse to see the cops everywhere and they told me that your Aunt and Uncle died, and there was no traces of you or Molly. Care to explain?" A female voice almost growled over the phone

"I love you Serena?" She said, more asked.

"Don't you 'I love you Serena' me Isabella! Where are you? Me and the pack are coming to get you come hell or high tides!" The girl, Serena, said

"I'm in La Push at Sam's. Rena, its okay! I imprinted!" The girl squiled and told Bella she would be there in an hour with 'the pack'. Bella laughed. It was a musical sound, beutiful.

"Who's 'the pack'?" I asked her

"Well, you think I'd go since I was 12 without a pack? The Pack is my pack. I'm the Alpha, first on the phase. Then Serena Kerry, whos my Beta and best friend, Kim might now about Serena. The third to phase was Carl Beaton. The fourth to phase was Serena's twin sister Selena. The next to phase was interesting. Marcus and Lyle Keene, a set of twins, phased seeing Lyle phase, his girl friend Marinda Zelmanowitz phased and imprinted on Marcus and Marcus impritned on her. Lyle flipped and I sent Selena to calm him down, and they imprinted on each other. The last is Carlos. Miranda said that theres some new puppies and I'm gunna flip when I see who two of them are." I said, smiling.

"We better go tell Sam." Seth laughed.

Seth grabbed my hand and lead me inside. Everyone was laughing and Molly looked at home in the arms of one of the younger ones, who imprinted on her. Collin, I think. Nessie jumped up and brought Ella, placing her in my arms. I smiled and she giggled, reaching up and put her tiny hand on my cheek. I can't believe that my ex talked me into sleeping with him, and this is our result. Her black hair was already to hert shoulders and pin striaght. Her icy blue eyes are bright and always happy. I grinned at my daughter, she is going to grow up protected and like a princess.

"Sam, Bella has something to day." Seth said. I looked up from my daughter and grinned

"Sam, my pack is coming in an hour. My Beta is worried about me, and she should know her parents are dead." I said, frowning. Serena and Selena are going to be torn up! A tear fell down my cheek. I quickly wipped it away and made sure nobody saw it. I then thought of something "Guys, I'm going to come into my powers soon." I was scared. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"We need to find a way to get you trained!" Collin said.

We sat and talked until the doorbel rang. I leaped up and went to get it, expecting the 2 dozen pizzas we ordered. Instead, was my Pack. Serena and Selena hung back, crying. Lyle had his arms around Selena.

"Hey guys." I said, Seth came up behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist. "Follow me." I lead them into the livingroom. I went to Serena and hugged her.

"Rena, its gunna be okay. I promise." I said.

"How, Bells?" She asked

"Well, im buying a house, you and Selena are welcome to move in, if you'd like." I told Rena.

I let go of her and greeted thhe others. I stopped at the new ones and frecked out. There, hiding behind Lyle and Marcus, stood Jessica, Mitch and Carolyna. Jessica is Mitch's older sister. Both there parents beat them and make them feel worthless. I took them in as my own. I don't know how they phased, thier 10! I saw Mitch grab Carolyna's hand and pull her closer. I knew they imprinted. I opened my arms and they ran into them.

"CAROL, MITCH!" I screamed, hugging them close. I then whispered in their ears "Congrats on the imprint." And let them go.

"Okay, Guys, this is my pack. My Beta and best friend Serena Kerry. Her twin sister Selena Kerry and Selena's imprint Lyle Keene. Lyle's twin Marcus and Marcus's imprint Miranda. These three are our new pups, both only 10, Mitch and Carolyna and Mitch's sister, same age I was when I phased, Jessica. There imprinted." I said. I saw Serena and Embry looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Yeah! "Guys, this is my brother Sam and his imprint Emily. Next to them is Jared and his imprint Kim, Paul and his imprint Rachel. Quil and his imprint Claire. Jacob and his imprint Nessie. You all know Molly, she was imprinted on by Collin. This is Collin's twin brother Brady. This is Leah and my twin brother, Embry. The dummy that keeps close to me is my imprint, Seth." I smiled at them all.

**A/N Sorry it took so long! I have no idea what to do now! I want to bring the Cullen's in. I also need some new witches in the story! Help.**

**Want to be in the story? The send a review. I need 4 new witches for Chapter 6! So in a review, put **

**Name**

**Gender**

**Mate (if have one)**

**Looks**

**Personality**

**Background**

**Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining

_**A/N I am soooo sorry! I have had a terrible time lately getting online to write with the moving around... I moved back to my Mom's, then Mom moved us to another city, and now I am back at my Dad's and should be writting more now that I dont have to be in school till next semester! I only need to worry about work and such... So, I am extreamly sorry for making you wait for this for sooo long, love me still? I also messed up a bit on the last chapter, I am so use to writting from Bella's POV that at the end I started to use it, forgive me. I am taking some segested charecters and menationing them in this chapter, but wont be introduced full... yet.**_

**Bella's Pov**

_Previous_

_"CAROL, MITCH!" I screamed, hugging them close. I then whispered in their ears "Congrats on the imprint." And let them go._

_"Okay, Guys, this is my pack. My Beta and best friend Serena Kerry. Her twin sister Selena Kerry and Selena's imprint Lyle Keene. Lyle's twin Marcus and Marcus's imprint Miranda. These three are our new pups, both only 10, Mitch and Carolyna and Mitch's sister, same age I was when I phased, Jessica. There imprinted." I said. I saw Serena and Embry looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Yeah! "Guys, this is my brother Sam and his imprint Emily. Next to them is Jared and his imprint Kim, Paul and his imprint Rachel. Quil and his imprint Claire. Jacob and his imprint Nessie. You all know Molly, she was imprinted on by Collin. This is Collin's twin brother Brady. This is Leah and my twin brother, Embry. The dummy that keeps close to me is my imprint, Seth." I smiled at them all._

After introducing my pack, we talked until someone asked the question I have been waitting for someone to ask. Everyone wanted to know about Michella. That was an odd story, and I shivered as I thought of Eli, the wizard I had been with for a while. As soon as the question was asked, my pack stepped closer to me and I picked her up.

"Well, Michella is my biological daughter. With the fame and everything, I didnt want her having a messy life. As Kim likely knows, I took a year off touring and such. That year was to give birth to and raise up Michella a bit. Littel Ella's Father was my boyfriend for a while. I knew we wernt going to be together forever and he was a fling. I refused to give my innocents to Eli, and he forcefully took it one night, resulting in bruises, scars, and Ella. Eli is locked away in a special prison where they place supernaturals. Eli's coven/pack moved around alot, and when everythign happened, they took off. Carlie is the closest to me. She came from an abusive home in southern texas. She ran away when she was 12, and meet Lukas. He was already a wolf and imprinted on her. 2 years later, she shifted. She is beautiful with her lightly tanned skin, long brown hair, and green eyes. She is tall, and only 14. Lukas takes care of her. Then there is Charolettee. Her mate Benjamin was killed by a pack of rouge wolves, and she meet a man who healed her torn heart, and he is who I names Michella after. Michel, he is a wizard. She has a short pixie cut of strawberry blonde hair, dark blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. She is kinda short, but she is scary. Aggresive and short tempered. She doesnt like to talk about her past besides growing up in Rome and her Mom dieing in child birth." When I finished the story, I was crying. Serena was holding me tight, and I whipped the tears away. "Soon after Ella was born, I knew I couldnt hide in the dark forever, and gave Ella up to people I trusted, the people killed tonight,."

**Kinda a short chapter, but I felt the need to explain.**

**Thanks lots to**

**The Whisperer Girl **

**and**

**Joanna Angel**

**for ideas for charecrters... I have massive writers block so if anyone has ANY ideas to help me, it will help. Thanks lots! Bye! :)**


End file.
